pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Crystal lucario
The sky. Hey bud, what are you doing here? I thought you hated fanon. ~~Rocky~~ :I do... I just wanted to say hi, cuz ur never on Pikipedia... sorry, real life, the wars, this, and a few other things get in the way. ~~Rocky~~ :It's okay... You now have a place in this world.... Heh, Heh, Heh... Now you are the eighty-fourth ruler of Toadshroom Kingdom. HUZAAHH!!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 15:46, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :What the hell does that mean? FIRST OF ALL... I meant This world (Speculation City). Second of all, you now rule the ToadShroom Kindom eighty-one thrones away from the real king. THIRD of all, the marsmellow Pikmin now live to serve you.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat :Someone made me a sig!? WTF? ITS OKAY!! DONT BLOW UP THE MAIN PAGE!! Your sig got to scared and shot itsself.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat :Good. YOUU!! BLOCK! 2 HOURS! If you do anything else stupid after the block is over, i will block you again, and again and again and again and again until i block YOU FOR '''SEVEN YEARS... Sorry i was mad. Just dont do anything else wrong.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat :BwaHaHa! Sorry but, it was your idea XD! Seven Years eh? Why not just infinite XDDDD Trial I hope this doesn't end in hanging... Okay, Head hanging only starts if you delete the entire wiki. Now, the judge is a big Man-At-Legs that is going to shoot if you dont stay. Im the peson who is against you. Now, you erased the main page, did you not?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 18:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :No comment (heavy breathing) okay im hereRpwyb 18:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) OKAY, JUDGE, COME OVER HERE, unless you want to spit out the CRIME thing you did?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 33 i object!Rpwyb 18:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I admit I did indeed erase the page. MAN-AT-LEGS: EERRERERERERE (OVERRULED, DEFENDANT, STATE WHAT YOU DID, OR WHAT THE PEANUT64 GUY SAID YOU DID.) MAN-AT-LEGS: ERERERERERERERRRERER (THANK YOU) :But! thats right spider one false move and i bring in the heavy dutyRpwyb Okay, so you admidded to what you did. Anyways, basicly deleting an important pge and replacing it with bad grammar was totally wrong. In the Pikmin Fanon Constitution], it clearly states that vandilisim is not tolerated.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Lies all lies!!!!Rpwyb 18:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :But, as shown on this very page it was YOU sir who inspired me to do so! GASP so we should block peanut64 instead Rpwyb 18:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Would you listen to me if i told you to jump off of the empire state building into a pool of sharks wearing a dress?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat i wouldRpwyb 18:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :More likely than not My point was that you cant always listen to stupid things. I wasnt intending to have you erase the main page i said to "Blow up" the main page, but even as a joke.(By the way, i knew you would say yes to the empire stat thing)Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat or did you do it just to ban Chrys Rpwyb 18:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Now jets not jump to conclusions. I was joking around. I would never do such a thing. I take pride in my work and have fun joking around awhile, but i would never risk my ADIMN and BUREACRAT powers at this great place. Did i mention BUREAUCRAT?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat :Big Fishies! I know it wasn't out of Spite but... uhm... I WANT A LAWYER! Hold on, im buying a lawer... Okay, now, Gatling Lawer, lets get focused.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I meant a lawyer for me and hes a big gatling groink.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat s pie!Rpwyb stop making me have edit conflicts!!!!!!!! :Lawyer: My client claims not, Vandalising the Main Page, but, Removing Content! A much less punishable event! Listen, if i was inactive during you rocket-launching the main page, it would be like that until i came back or all of the other admins and Bureaucrats (Which are inactive now.) Im just going to say this, what you did was a random act of stupidity. But, since the history was still there, i was able to revive it. I will unblock you, but this is your only warning: DONT DO IT AGAIN OR MAN-AT-LEGS WILL GET MAD!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat MAN-AT-LEGS:EREREERERRRRREREERER (COURT AJJURNED) By the way, im leaving now, so the trial is over.'''Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat :I won!!! darn i tied for secondRpwyb 18:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ;Lol